Scootaloo's Pain
by Msbrittany123
Summary: One day can change everything, on the tenth anniversary of her mother's death Scootaloo finds pain and hope.
1. The beginning of a long day

"Wake up!" A harsh voice called through a young pegasus's bedroom door. It was the same every morning. She shook her head lightly shaking out her purple mane. She listened intently to make sure she heard hoof steps going downstairs before she trotted over to the bathroom to groom herself.

After she had prepared herself for what was sure to be a long day, she trotted to the living to say good-bye to her father. She poked her head around the corner towards the sofa where her father usually sat watching t.v. until he had to go to work. Today though, was not a regular day, Scootaloo knew it all too well. She saw her father on his knees clutching a photo to his yellow coat, his blue hai covered his face as he wept. Scootaloo coughed slightly trying to get the stallion's attention; he looked up at her with his tear filled green eyes. His expression changed from pure sadness to hatred. He scowled at the sight of the filly and stood up.

"Get out!" he shouted at the filly, who looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered before galloping out the front door, leaving her saddle bags and scooter in the main entrance. She ran, tears filling her purple eyes. She ran through the small town, a few ponies called after her trying to get her to stop and talk, but none chased her. Before too long she reached a field, beyond which was an orchard known as sweet apple acres. "I'm so sorry" She cried to herself. Her legs ached from running but she kept going ignoring the pain until she reached the orchard. She trotted up to one of the trees which had a few low hanging branches.

Applejack was trotting down the path when she saw the young filly, she knew Scootaloo should be at school but she also knew what day it was, Applebloom with her innocence was so excited for today. Applejack watched as the filly hopped from branch to branch till she was hidden. The orange filly covered her face and let the tears fall onto her lap.

"I'm sorry mom" she whispered looking upwards into the morning sky. Her ears ringing with the blood rushing to her head, she didn't hear the crumpling of leaves below the tree or notice the earth pony climbing up the trees behind her. She didn't notice anything until two hooves wrapped around her. She jumped at the sudden embrace then relaxed into its comforting warmth, Applejack stroking Scootaloo's purple mane and hushed the filly till she cried herself to sleep in the toned arms of the farmer. She planted a kiss on the filly's forehead and brushed the purple main out of the filly's eyes.

"Applejack!" A call came from within the orchard the earth pony recognized as her dear friend Rainbow Dash. "AJ!" The voice came again as a rainbow streaked through the trees, stopping suddenly the rainbow maned Pegasus look at the earth pony with the sleeping filly and covered her mouth. Rainbow Dash drew closer to the two, sitting on the branch as well. "Should I take her to the barn?"

"Yeah, she can sleep in my room for now." The young farmer said with her southern drawl, the Pegasus took the filly in her hooves and started to fly towards the barn, being careful not to wake the sleeping filly. She rose above the trees and sped towards the red barn off in the distance, Applejack keeping pace with her below. The rainbow maned pony tried to keep the tears in, as she looked at the filly's tear stained face.

"It's that day isn't it?" The Pegasus sniffled, Applejack didn't have to respond for Rainbow to know the answer. "It's not fair, she shouldn't have to go through this. She's too young." She whispered to herself.

"Do ya think she blames herself Rainbow?" The country mare said her voice filled with worry. The Pegasus didn't answer at first just continued flying; she knew the filly probably did blame herself.

"I hope not, no pony she feel blamed for the death of a loved one." She said descending toward the front door of the barn, which Applejack opened for her. "We're not going to make her go to school today right?" she inquired wobbling up the stairs on her hind legs.

"O'course not, We ain't monsters. She deserves the rest." The country pony said sounded hurt at the thought of sending the pain ridden filly to school. "One of us she tell Ms. Cheerilee where she is though so she don't get worried." The Pegasus tucked the filly into the large bed, leaning down to kiss the filly on the cheek

"I will that way I can just dash right over, I'll be back, lickity split" The Pegasus then trotted towards the door and without another word she was gone, leaving the earth mare with a sleeping filly. She trotted out of the bedroom and turned off the light.

"Night sugarcube." She said in her calm southern drawl. "I'll make you some warm apple fritters for when you wake up" With that she went down the stairs towards the small kitchen.


	2. Stay here for a while

"Wake up squirt" Rainbow Dash said sitting on the end of the bed that Scootaloo had been sleeping in. The little orange coated filly, rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked around the room then eyed the clock sitting on the bedside table, which read 12:00pm. Bolting out of the bed she hopped towards the door.

"I'm so late for school!" Scootaloo shouted before the rainbow maned pegasus tackled her to the ground.

"Hold up there squirt, no school for you today. You get to spend it with me" The pegasus said her voice filled with confidence. She smiled down at the filly whose eyes had widened with surprise. She was shocked and speechless, she got to spend the day with her hero.

"But... I... What?" she stammered.

"On one condition" Rainbow Dash said, looking into the pinned filly's eyes. Applejack walked in with warm fritters and water. She sat on a rocking chair and pulled it closer to the bed, motioning for Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash to sit down.

"What's the condition?" She questioned her voice filled with worry, the rainbow maned pegasus letting her free.

"You sit down and have a long talk, about your mom." Applejack said waiting for the filly to climb onto the bed before continuing. "We know you're hurting but you need to talk about it, you'll never move on if you keep it bundled inside." The filly looked down at her hooves, a tear rolling down her face.

"What's there to say?" she murmured not looking up. Rainbow Dash wrapped her wing around the filly, pulling her closer.

"Well what do you know about your mom?" Applejack said, Rainbow decided to stay silent throughout the talk since she wasn't the greatest with words.

"That she was the nicest pony anyone ever met, that my dad left Cloudsdale just to be with her... That she'd still be alive if I was never born." The pegasus filly said. "I know that I'm to blame for her death, and that my dad would be happy if I was never born." Applejack sat speechless at this, not knowing what to say but to her surprise her rainbow maned friend knew what to say.

"You know it's not your fault, your mom wanted kids so bad. She knew the risks since she was so frail." Rainbow Dash soothed squeezing the filly. "She's the one who picked out your name, and bought your clothes and bed. She probably even bought that scooter for you before you were even born."

"And I repaid her by killing her." Scootaloo said before bursting into tears and sobbing into the other pegasus's chest.

"It wasn't your fault, it was an accident" Applejack cooed, the filly sniffed looking at the mare across from her.

"My dad says it is," She murmured, "he didn't even want kids." Suddenly the warm strong body the filly had been leaning against disappeared, a streak of rainbow replaced it. The filly fell over in surprise then curled into a ball crying harder than before. Applejack knew she wouldn't be able to catch up with the pegasus, so instead focused onto the little filly currently balled up on her bed. She pulled the little one into her lap, rocking and stroking her mane.

"It'll all be okay." She cooed, trying to get the filly to calm down.

"No it won't my dad hates me, and even Rainbow hates me now!" She cried into the mare's lap. The earth pony stopped rocking and crought the filly's face up to meet her own.

"She does not hate you, if anything she hates your dad." She said with a bit of force in her voice. " He shouldn't have said those things to you. She's probably screaming at him right now. You aren't to blame for your mother's death. Do you understand?" The filly stared into Applejack's unlying eyes but didn't respond. Instead tears formed in her eyes and she buried her face into the mare's chest. "Rainbow and Ah love you sugar cube, you're like a sister to us." She whispered into the filly's ear. Scootaloo's head bolted up, looking at the mare.

"What'd you just say?" Scootaloo questioned, looking into the mare's eyes once again.

"Rainbow and Ah love you." She responded voice unfaltering. The filly suddenly embraced the mare in a tight hug.

"No pony has ever said that to me." She mumbled into Applejack's fur. The hug made Applejack's heart melt, but then it broke again in an instant.

"Your dad never said he loved you?" she hissed, the filly only responded by nodding her head. Now even Applejack wanted to have a 'word' with that pegasus. She hugged the filly tighter. "Hey I have an idea, how about you stay here for a little bit. You can get a feel for a real family who really cares for you. I'll set up one of the guest rooms for you and you can stay here whenever you need to get away. Like a home away from home." The filly jumped up, bouncing like Pinkie Pie when she has too much coffee.

"Yes yes yes!" She yelled. Applejack chuckled at the filly.

"How about we go to your house and grab some stuff, your dad shouldn't bug us once Rainbow is done with him." She said standing up.

"Okay!" She said running out the door, then she stopped and turned back around hugging Applejack. "I love you and Rainbow too!"


	3. He left

At Scootaloo's house Rainbow Dash sat on the porch, she stared in awe at a note taped to the door. Tears formed in her eyes, as rage flowed through every inch of her body. She was shaking with rage, and quickly leaped into the air. Suddenly she stopped, looking down seeing Applejack and Scootaloo walking towards the house, happily chatting away. She raced back down grabbing the note from the door and tossing it into the bush beside her, then turned her attention to the two ponies strolling up to the door.

"Hey Scoots!" She said walking up to the filly. "What are you two doing here?" She looked at Applejack trying to silently communicate that something was wrong. the filly strode past the two smile still plastered on her face.

"We're here to pick up some of my stuff. Applejack said I could stay at the barn for a bit. Hey can I bring some posters?" The filly trotted to the door, looking in at the darkness.

"Hey Squirt, how about you let your dad, um think for a bit?" Rainbow said trying to stall the filly. Scootaloo turned around to face the mares, nodding in agreement before something caught her eye. Her reached over to the note, shoved into the bush.

"What's this?" She said before beginning to read. Her eyes started to water as Rainbow and Applejack walked up to her cautiously. The filly threw the note to the ground, running through the front door of her house, slamming it behind her.

"Shit!" Rainbow muttered. running towards the door after the filly. The other mare stood shocked and confused, she walked up the porch and started to read the note as Rainbow Dash rushed behind the filly. She couldn't believe what she was reading, her body filled with rage, and her vision went red. The normally level headed Applejack had enough with that stallion.

"_To Scootaloo,_

_I know we never got along very well. I can't say I'm sorry or that I will change, so for your 10th birthday I will give you but one gift. _

_In your closet you should find a check addressed to you, it should be enough money to fend for yourself until you are old enough to work._

_ I'm leaving, going to __live in Cloudsdale. I can't stay here any longer, everything reminds me of your mother._

_ I miss her so much, and seeing you everyday breaks my heart.__You loo__k just like her. G__oodbye,_

_Sincerely, your father."_

She crumpled the note, muttering under her breath about his decision to abandon his only daughter. "_If only I could fly, then I'd give him a piece of my mind." _she thought to herself. She trotted into the house, no matter her anger she had to be there for Scootaloo. She was just abandoned by her own father, leaving only money in his place. She trotted up the stairs, listening to the sounds of sobbing.

"He left." Scootaloo sobbed from behind her bedroom door. Rainbow Dash had her forehead to the door, tears falling from her eyes.

"Scootaloo please, let me in." she pleaded. her hoof pressed against the door. "please?"

"He was all I had... The only family I had... Now I have no one!" She yelled, Applejack walked up slowly to the door.

"No Scootaloo, he wasn't." Applejack said, her voice shaking. "He wasn't your family, he wasn't and isn't worthy of her love and tears." The crying stopped for a moment. Out of the silence Scootaloo spoke.

"Even if that was true I still am left here, no family at all." She spoke with words that were almost too old for her, except for the fact that they were so blind.

"Family isn't always made of people who are related to you." Applejack spoke, years of wisdom flowing through every word. "It's made of people who love and care for you. You have a family right here, Rainbow and I. Applebloom, Granny Smith, and Big Macintosh all love you very much. If you come out I'll show you exactly what I mean. Come out, come to the barn. You don't need your father, he was no good to you." the door creaked open slightly revealing the young filly, tear stained cheeks and eyes so red. Her breath mas uneven and her mane was missing a few spots.

"o...okay" She murmured crawling out of the room, to weak from crying to stand. Rainbow Dash scooped up the girl putting her onto her back.

"Want to fly squirt?" she said, voice scratchy from the tears. She tried her best to act brave, act like everything would be okay. The filly nodded into the mare's back sniffing back her tears. "I love you Scootaloo, and I always will. You are the sister I never had." Scootaloo smiled, but stayed silent. The pegasus trotted down the stairs, followed closely by Applejack. She walked out the front door, Scootaloo still on her back. "Hold on now okay?"

"Okay" she squeaked. Rainbow Dash soared into the sky. The filly grabbing tight onto Rainbow's mane. They rose and rose higher into the sky until the were in the clouds. the Rainbow let the fall, catching them before they hit the ground, soaring with such sped it made her eyes water. She sped going faster until 'BOOM!' a sonic rainboom filled the sky. The filly opened her eyes, a smile on her face. Rainbow only made sonic rainbooms on special occasions, and she did it just for Scootaloo. She squeezed the pegasus tight as they came down to the ground.

"Let me see you smile now squirt, I haven't seen it in a while." Rainbow asked, the filly giving a huge smile. Rainbow Dash started to giggle, eyeing the filly's mane. The wind had blown it back and it was standing on end, a hilarious sight to the pegasus whose hair was so used to flying.

"What?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Here let me show you." Rainbow Dash said picking the filly up once again. She flew to the nearest pond and pointed at it, lettting the filly see her two laughed smiling at each other.

"Maybe it won't be too bad having you guys as my family." Scootaloo said hugging Rainbow Dash. "That is if you're willing to be my big sister."

"I'll do you one up squirt, I'll be your awesome big sister." Rainbow Dash nudged the filly and trotted down the path. "Now let's find Applejack, she has a surprise for you remember."


	4. The race

_AN: Hey guys, this is Brittany. I hope you like the fanfic so far, please feel free to leave a review or private message me if you have any requests for any future stories. Love to hear from you!_

* * *

Applejack trotted down the path towards her barn, two large saddlebags on her sides. The small scooter was on her back. She thought to herself about the filly that Rainbow Dash was so desperately trying to cheer up. If only Applejack knew sooner of how much the filly was suffering, she would have offered the filly to stay earlier. She only really knew her pain for a couple weeks, when Pinkie Pie told her.

* * *

_**A sad Pinkie Pie walked through town her normally pink fluffy hair now flat against her head. She walked through the large crowd, all the ponies stared at her not knowing what to say to their pink friend. Applejack stood at her apple stand, Applebloom standing beside her smiling at all the ponies on the busy market day. Pinkie walked past the cart, not paying attention to the two Apples. Applejack waved at first then seeing the sad face and deflated hair she turned to Applebloom**_

_** "Keep an eye on the stan' Applebloom" She said trotting towards her down friend. Pinkie hardly paid attention to the earth pony as she stared at the road. "Pinkie?" The country mare said keeping pace with her friend. "What's wrong?" The pink mare kept trotting, not answering for a moment, tears pooling in her eyes.**_

_** "Birthdays are supposed to be fun…" She muttered keeping her eyes on the ground. Applejack thought at that statement, it wasn't Pinkie's birthday so who was she talking about?**_

_** "Ah don't follow sugarcube." She said with her southern drawl. Pinkie Pie looked up at her friend tears staining her cheeks.**_

_** "It's Scootaloo's birthday on Thursday." She stammered, "I wanted to through her a awesome party so I went and asked her dad what she liked…" She paused before blurting out a long string of words. "He said she doesn't want anything because there's no need to celebrate her birthday because it's the day her mom died because she killed her when she was born and he blames her and she won't get a party to celebrate her mom dying." Applejack paused for a moment just staring at her friend. "so I can't give her a super awesome happy party for her 10**__**th**__** birthday!" She started crying holding onto the other mare.**_

_** "I bet we can do something to make her day a bit better Pinkie." The country mare said squeezing the other mare. "I have an idea!"**_

* * *

That was a while ago and she wanted to make her birthday the best possible. Suddenly she saw Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo trotting towards her.

"Ah thought you two were gonna meet me at the barn?" She said looking up at her rainbow friend.

"Well We could but I wanted to grab Scootaloo's scooter." She said, "I thought me and her could have a little race." Scootaloo's face lit up at the thought of racing her hero. "You game squirt?"

"Yes!" She shouted running towards the earth pony who had her scooter. She grabbed the scooter and prepared to race ahead.

"Haha I'll count you two in then?" The earth mare said receiving nods from the two pegasi. "Okay, One… Two… Three… GO!" She shouted as the two pegasi sped off. Rainbow Dash took the lead at first racing down the street, Scootaloo close behind. They reached a hill which gave Scootaloo a boost of speed, passing Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash smiled at the look upon Scootaloo's face, the pure enjoyment as she raced. She giggled and sped up keeping pace right behind the filly. Both the pegasi laughed as they raced, smiling the whole time. They reached the dirt path leading to the barn, Scootaloo sped up to get s bit of space between her and. The mare laughed at her attempt speeding up and passing the filly.

"See ya Squirt!" She shouted, keeping a steady pace. The filly hit a ramp on the path sending her flying faster past the flying pony. She giggled pacing down the rest of the road reaching the Barn.

"I won!" She shouted bouncing up and down. The rainbow maned Pegasus tackled the filly to the ground, tickling her as she squirmed. "st… st… sttttoooppp ittt!" She laughed squirming under the mare. The mare continued tickling the filly, laughing at her attempts to knock her off.

"Let her go Rainbow!" Applejack said walking up to the two ponies. She pushed her rainbow maned friend off the filly, giggling at the two with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Applejack! Applejack!" Scootaloo shouted, " I won! I beat Rainbow!" She beamed

"Congrats Squirt, now how about you and Rainbow go in the kitchen and make a snack while I pick up Applebloom?" She asked then looked towards Rainbow "Rainbow, can you take these bags up to Scootaloo's room? I'll be back." She tossed the saddlebags off her back smiled then turned back down the path.

"Anything for you AJ" Rainbow shouted then trotted into the barn then turned towards the filly, before heading up the stairs. "Make yourself at home squirt."

* * *

_AN: From now on I'll try to make longer chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying it. :)_


End file.
